Fnaf Crew Q and A
by Kat Galaxy
Summary: Just a question and answer story kind of thing. Ask all of the crew anything! Please do not think any of the answers the anamatronics give are facts. Also, do NOT curse in your question or I will not use it! (Rated T because who knows what can happen?)
1. Chapter 1: Info

**This chapter is just info, sorry! Next chapter will begin the questioning. In this Q and A:**

**Bonnies are girls**

**Mangle and Marrionette are girls**

**Toy Bonnie: Tobon**

**Toy Chica: Tochi**

**Toy Freddy:Fredster**

**marrionette: Marry**

**Mangle: May-May**

**Freddy: can be called Fredboy**

**Bonnie: can be called Bon-Bon**

**Noxy is my fox OC when she had her anamatronic parts**

**The q and a's are in the office**

**I am accepting OC's happily. To put in an OC:**

**name**

**animal**

**attitude**

**appearance**

**backstory**

**please ask and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: A chat

**Noxy: Hey! Here's the first few questions! Please ask!**

1) Foxy, did you cause the bite of 87'?

Foxy: Eh, no. But I don't think we should talk about who did...

Mangle: Why?

Foxy:Oh, that's right. Ye weren't dere.

Mangle:(whispers to Noxy) Who did?

Toy Chica: Alright, fine. It was me. I couldn't control myself. I don't know what happened but I jus7t-

Mangle: Okay! Okay! I get it... We all had our hard times.

Toy Chica: Not as hard as mine... *mumbles*

Mangle: Oh really? Wave you ever been ripped apart by the same kids that used to groom you? Huh?

Toy Chica: No, but I have to deal with the guilt of murder!

Noxy: Okay, okay! Calm down, girls. Let's just move on to the next question.

2) Freddy, why don't you love me?

Freddy:*blushes* What?! I don't... What?!

Bonnie: No! Mine! He's my sempai! (Blocks Freddy)

Noxy:... Okay then, next!

3) Yo, Marry, why do you need that music box to always play?

Marry: Well, I have a hard time sleeping while all of you guys are running around. The music box drowns it out. I only attack because you were supposed to keep winding it up.


	3. Chapter 3:Friends!

Noxy: Hey! Sorry for last chapter. I made it before I got the comments. If I don't include your OC immediately, don't loose hope! I'm just adding one at a time. Anyway, I brought a new friend!

(a brown female kangaroo walks in)(made by cwine)

Katelyn: Hello! How are you?

Goldie: (mouth gapes) H-hello... You're pretty-I mean-you're nice~?

Katelyn: Wait, Noxy, how are you in here? You're supposed to have left here by now!

Noxy: We'll, I'm sorta the security guard. I just like to do this.

Katelyn: As long as management allows it.

Noxy: Don't worry. And- just wondering- what's in your pouch?

Katelyn: Just a list of the pizzaria rules.

Noxy: figures. Anyway, first question!

1) By: cwine;Who do you consider as your best friend?

Noxy and Foxy: My baby.

Freddy:Uh... I don't wanna be playing favorites.

Bonnie:Chica!

Chica: Bonnie!

Mangle: Marry...

Marry: Either BB, or Vixen.

BB: My sister!

Foxy: Yer WHAT?!

BG: Hai~ I hide under your desk~!

Noxy: It's true... Where are you when you're not creepin on me?

BG: Game Area~

Noxy: Okay then... continue.

ShadowBonnie: Shadow Freddy.

ShadowFreddy: Shadow Bonnie.

Goldie: My lil' bro. OrKatelynwhat?

Toy Freddy: Freddy over there baby~

Katelyn: I haven't met any of you so~

Noxy:... Next!

2) by cwine, who do you hate?

(all but bb BG and marry look at bb)

BB: What?

Noxy: Nothing. BG? Marry?

Marry: No offense but...

BG: Toy Freddy. He's too gay.

Marry: Yes.

Noxy: We'll, that's all for now! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Two more pals!

**If anyone has an OC in my story and I make them act wrong, please tell me so I can fix it. Also, If any of your OCs have a crush on anyone, even Noxy or another OC. I am trying to include all of your OC's! Thanks! N~**

Noxy: Hey! I have a new friend! Meet Karote!(SuperPvPNoob)

(A Tan cobra with blue eyes and a brownish criss-cross pattern going down his back followed Noxy)

Karote: Hello. Thanks for taking me in.

Noxy: No prob, bob. First question!

1) Foxy and Freddy, have you ever tried a singing duet? (SuperPvPNoob)

(A wolf with white on front and dark grayish blue on back, purple bow tie, red eyes walks in)

Jason: What? Oh! Sorry... (Backs away)

Noxy: It's okay, Jason. Come on in!

Jason:(walks in) Okay...

Noxy: Back to the question...

Freddy: No! I think we need to greet Jason correctly!

Foxy: Aye, lass! I agree wit Fredboy!

Noxy: Nope! Time to sing!

(Foxy and Freddy both look at each other and nod, then run away)

Noxy: Well, I guess we'll go onto the next question!

2) Why do you hide under the desk, BG?(cwine)

BG: Well... BECAUSE I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL...

(all but BB, Shabon, Shafred, and Marry gasp)

BG: Or just cuz I can~ Hehehe!

Jason: She scares me...

Noxy: Okay then...see you later~!


	5. Chapter 5: A new guard!

Noxy: Hey, guys! I found one of my friends today! Her name is Charlie!

(a little dog with long black ears, green eyes, a slim body, a black tail, and freckles on her muzzle walks in with her badge and security hat on)

Charlie: Hi~

All: Hello!

Noxy: Anyway, you can ask her questions,she works at the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

1) cwine: How do you teleport, Goldie?

Goldie:(staring at Katelyn) I wuv you... Oh! I mean... well, I don't necessarily teleport... I more or less go invisible. Most of us can eat some kind of invisibility pill that lets us change our invisibility.

Foxy: Aye, some of us, like me, can't eat dose tings. It seems t' mess wit mem voice box.

Katelyn: I've never heard of those.

Goldie:USE MINE mylovelylady what? (Puts out pills in hand)

Katelyn: (grabs a pill and eats) Am I iNviSIblE?

Goldie: NOOOOOO! Your voice box is messed up!

Katelyn: oH deAr... (Walks into back room with Freddy to get fixed)

Noxy: Alrighty then, next!

2) JasonTheWolf91:Foxy, what do you think about in the show Spongebob?

Foxy:(growls) I'd say dat he be a disgrace t' pirates!

Jason: Oh, by the way... I'm supposed to ask Chica a question...(Jason whispers to Chica)

3)JasonTheWolf91 is asking you if you like Foxy...

Chica:(recoils) What?! (Blushes and clusters around) N-no! Of course not!

(Foxy and Toy Chica tilt their heads)

Chica:(whispers to Jason/JasonTheWolf91) How did you-...never mind~

Noxy:(shrugs) Okay then... The end!


	6. Chapter 6: 4 today!

Noxy: Hey there! I have yet another friend! Meet Ciaran the Crow!(KnightonSangheli)

(a jet black crow with false feathers wearing a blue naval coat and a pirate hat (minus the skull and crossbones)walks into the door, once he sees Foxy, he freaks)

Ciaran: Foxy! I missed you, old boy! (speaks with British accent)

Foxy: Ciaran! How are ye?

Ciaran: I'm great! But... you don't look so good, ol' chap. You seem t' have gotten a bit...beat up...

Foxy:(tubs neck with hook) Aye. I got inte a few scuffles while ye were gone.

Ciaran: But are you okay?

Foxy: Aye, a few dents can't crash dis ol' ship!

Ciaran: Oh, good.

Noxy: Anyway, questions!

1) Guest: Some people, including me, ship you and Balloon Boy. Your reaction?

Foxy:( stares in fear at guest, then Noxy ,then to BB who was staring at the wall, licking it (if anyone recognizes where I got that, good job!)) Noxy, can I say what I truly tink?

Noxy: What is it?

(Foxy whispers to Noxy, she jumps in surprise at the words)

Noxy: NONONONO! We don't do that to the viewers. My answer for you is just a simple no. I don't DARE say what Foxy was thinking... Next!

2) Puffed Fan: Mangle can you please turn Fredboy into a baby because I like you?

Mangle: First of all, thanks for the support, but... Second, I don't know how to do that...

Freddy: And I don't want to be a baby...

Bonnie: I would take care of you~

Freddy:(blushes) Thanks, Bon...

Jason: (sighs at Bonnie and Freddy)

3) cwine: Foxy: What is you opinion on the song "What does the fox say"?

Foxy:(growls) Tat be teh most dispicable song ever created! Search it up and you'll find out what they REALLY say!

4) KnightofSangheli: Dear Bonnie: What do you think of BonBon?

Bonnie: Well, it's sorta confusing. She's nice, but she DID steal my face.(back then)

Noxy: Bai!


	7. Chapter 7: Foxy's pals

**Sorry I'm not doing much with the OC's! I'm trying!**

Noxy: Hey, girls and guys! I have two friends today! Both are pals of Foxy! First, here's Tavish the wolf!(DoctorBeck)

(A grey furred, Purple Eyed wolf that Wore Steel armor and a Steel sword and shield, and has a thick scotish accent walks in with another wolf)

Tavish: Hello.

Noxy: And that is Whispy!(my IRL friend)

(a light blue female wolf with whiskers like foxy's, white "fur" on her chest, blue eye, a skinny tail, holding a microphone walks in smiling)

Whispy: Ahoy, maties! How are ye?

Foxy: Whispy, dis be me first mate before I met ye.( points to Tavish)

(Whispy waves to Tavish)

Noxy: Question time!

1) DoctorBeck: Foxy: if you had the oppurtunity, would you go out and become a real pirate? if so, who would be your first mate?

Foxy: Well, I don't know. I sorta have two first mates right now... I just couldn't decide... Sorry.

2) KnightofSangheli: Dear mangle :mind if I fix you up and make you toy foxy again?

Mangle:(gasp) I would love it! The kids would still break me, but I just love being whole! When can you fix me?! Noxy! Keep me in touch with this Knight! I need yo be whole! (Her parrot/second head skwaks in agreement)

3) DerpJJ: Everyone but Bonnie: *huddles everyone in other side of room* what do you guys think of Bonnie?

Freddy: SHE'S AMAZING~ (blushes)

Bonnie:(tilts her head) What?

Noxy: NOTHING!

Most: She's nice.

Chica: I have mixed emotions...

Noxy: Oh, yeah~ I'll tell you guys( readers, not anamatronics) later...

Jason:(blushes) She's pretty great...

BB and BG: A weirdo.

(Marry shushes them)

Jason: That reminds me... does anyone know a girl named Zoe? I swear I know her...(hint, hint, wink, wink, chough*DerpJJ*cough:))

Noxy: I might... Anywho... Next!

4) KnightofSangheli: Noxy: Hey, girls and guys! I have two friends today! Both are pals of Foxy! First, here's Tavish the wolf!(DoctorBeck)

(A grey furred, Purple Eyed wolf that Wore Steel armor and a Steel sword and shield, and has a thick scotish accent walks in with another wolf)

Tavish: Hello.

Noxy: And that is Whispy!(me)

(a light blue female wolf with whiskers like foxy's, white "fur" on her chest, blue eye, a skinny tail, holding a microphone walks in smiling)

Whispy: Ahoy, maties! How are ye?

Foxy: Whispy, dis be me first mate before I met ye.( points to Tavish)

(Whispy waves to Tavish as she then(for some reason) pokes Freddy's nose)

Freddy:?

Katelyn: NO TOUCHING FREDDY!

Bonnie: Yeah!

Noxy: Question time!

1) DoctorBeck: Foxy: if you had the oppurtunity, would you go out and become a real pirate? if so, who would be your first mate?

Foxy: Well, I don't know. I sorta have two first mates right now... I just couldn't decide... Sorry.

Katelyn: When did you meet Whispy?

Foxy: I went OUTSIDE.

All: GHASP!

Foxy: (shrug)

2) KnightofSangheli: Dear mangle :mind if I fix you up and make you toy foxy again?

Mangle:(gasp) I would love it! The kids would still break me, but I just love being whole! When can you fix me?! Noxy! Keep me in touch with this Knight! I need yo be whole! (Her parrot/second head skwaks in agreement)

3) DerpJJ: Everyone but Bonnie: *huddles everyone in other side of room* what do you guys think of Bonnie?

Freddy: SHE'S AMAZING~ (blushes)

Bonnie:(tilts her head) What?

Noxy: NOTHING!

Most: She's nice.

Chica: I have mixed emotions...

Noxy: Oh, yeah~ I'll tell you guys( readers, not anamatronics) later...

Jason:(blushes) She's pretty great...

BB and BG: A weirdo.

(Marry shushes them)

Jason: That reminds me... does anyone know a girl named Zoe? I swear I know her...(hint, hint, wink, wink, chough*DerpJJ*cough:))

Noxy: I might... Anywho... Next!

4) KnightofSangheli: Dear old Freddy. What do you think of Ciaran?

Freddy: Well, he's really cool, and I just really like British people... I wish I was British...

Toy Freddy: Hey, baby... Ya know who else is cool?~( gets close to Freddy but he backs away)

Noxy: Well, that's all for now! Bye! And, ps, at the origional place, Bonnie and Chica were going out! Awkward~ Now really bye!


	8. Chapter 8: Sorry!

**Hey, guys. Noxy here! Sorry if I dissapointed you by not having a real chapter here. I'm just caught up in school and reading other fanfics. If you have any fanfics about FNAF that are appropriate, please tell me! Once more, I am very sorry for not updating. N~**


	9. Chapter 9: OC's are back!

Noxy: Hey! How are you guys? I have yet another new friend! This is Zoey!

( a female coyote with Orange on her back with white on her front, blue bow tie, and one green and one red eye walks in)

Zoey: Hey! Noxy, didn't you say about you-know-who?

Noxy: Yeah! Jason! Remember Zoey?

Jason: Zoey? Oh yeah! Hey, Zoey!

Zoey:(blushes and smiles) Jason!( 'friend ' hugs him)

Jason: I haven't seen you in ages!

Zoey: Yeah. I missed you!

Katelyn: Aww... Well, isn't that sweet!

Goldie: I know what else is sweet~

Katelyn: What?

Goldie: Nothing!

Katelyn:(shrugs)

Noxy: Alright, questi-

Toy Bonnie: Wait! I have a question for the readers! One, do you hate me? And if you do, why?! What did I do to get so much hate?

Noxy:... Okay... Questions!

1) KnightofSangheli: Dear tavish: do you remember when you and all of Foxy's mates performed?

Tavish: Inded I do. Those days were quite glorious!

Foxy: Aye! 'Twas a great time, back den.

2) Dear toy foxy(mangle):okay,I've got the spare parts and I'll put a system that shock anyone that touches you. Don't worry,it is just a harmless jolt but it will keep them from taking you apart. *fixes mangle* there ya go :). Hope you like it!-signed KnightofSangheli

Mangle: Oh, yay! Thank you so much! I feel great!

Toy Chica: And you look great! Now you can do your plays!

3)chipmunkfanatic: for Mangle : what happened in 1987 , I know people accuse you of causing the bite , but why ?

Mangle: I didn't do it! It was To- I mean... next please...

Noxy: I'll just say it since I'm immortal. It was ToChi.

Toy Chica: I didn't mean to!

Ciarian: We know. Don't worry.

Noxy: Well, see ya next time!

**P.S. Please only enter an OC once or K won't use it. Unless you messed up, then it's ok.**


	10. Chapter 10: deviantart?

**Hey! Noxy here! I just wanted to apologize for the lack of chapters. I've been busy with school and other fanfics. If anyone knows how to make a deviantart account, please leave it in the comments or pm me! N~**


	11. Chapter 11: Late times

Noxy: Hey! I've got two friends today! Patch Stitching and Taz!

( two cats walk in. The female is all orange with blue and green patches on her tail,ear,back n leg,one ear is missing so her left ear has wire's everywhere and all black eyes with dark red right eye and a white pupil in the other. The other is a male with all orange with blood red paws,big blue eyes and wares a blue coller that says on the tag 'let's play!',left eye is damaged so has a bandage around it,tail is hardly attached and has only three patches on his tail struggle to enter the office)

Noxy: Welcome to the family! Speaking of family, I think we need to move to the party area. This office is too small!

Freddy: I agree.

( all walk to party room)

Goldie: S-so, Katelyn, how are you?( studers and blushes)

Katelyn: Good, thank you.

Goldie: Good~

Noxy: First, I want to say sorry for not uploading for a while! Second, if anyone has a birthday, I want to put your name in for each month. Now onto our first question!

Deathmagik108: Who's the best at drinking blood?

(all freeze startled, but Noxy smiles)

Freddy: W-we don't like to...

Noxy: I like it~ (licks lips)

Foxy: Alright, den... Can we move t' th' next question? Please?

Noxy: (giggles) Sure...

PatchThePirateCat: Mangle here's a cookie cuz u are my favorite fox(and foxy)

Vixen: Thanks!

Foxy: Aye! Thank ye much!

Flameclaw: Your BG has evolved into SG!

BG: Yes!

BB: Sis! Why didn't you help me evolve, too?!

BG: I'm sorry, brother, but I must leave you! I have become my ultimate form!

(BB starts to cry while BG flies away laughing)

Noxy: Yay! (Notices BB sobbing) I mean... Nooooo...

Foxy: Aye... Tis a sad time fer us all... (Coughs)

Noxy: Well, that's all for now! Remember, PG is up for the asking and I'll try to update every month! At least, that is... An we'll announce birthdays!


	12. Chapter 12: Rules!

Noxy: Heyo! Just a few things to say.

1) PLEASE don't repeat your OC entries. If you do, I most likely will NOT use them.

2) Do not make an OC that is a mixture or baby of one of the original animatronics.

3) Please try not to curse in the questions. I won't use them.

4) Don't insult the animatronics, they are all awesome.

5) Don't give a different personality for the original animatronics.

6) DO NOT INSULT FOXY IN ANY WAY!

Noxy: That's all for now. See ya!


	13. Chapter 13: coming Back

Nosy: Heyo! Sorry I haven't updated for a while! Time to begin!

?: What about me?!

Noxy: Oh, right! Everyone, this is Moon!

(Moon is a male enderman with normal enderman design, only has a Purple Ender Pearl on his chest, and a sword on his back by Endmastermoon)

Moon: Pleasure to meet you.

Patch and Katelyn: Hello!

Taz: An enderman!

Moon: Yes. I am an enderman.

Tavish: First question?

Noxy: Oh yeah!

1) To Golden Freddy: why do you only attack when someone looks at the poster in cam 2b? (fnafmarionette)

Goldie: Because I had it when I was in the original Pizza place. I love it, but the guards don't like it. This, of course, makes me mad.

Katelyn: Well, people have opinions.

Goldie: Y-you're right. Sorry. I'll ignore it...

Moon: Does he like her? (Asks Zoey)

(Goldie blushes)

Jason: Yeah.

Goldie: N-next please!

2) To everyone what is your thoughts on springtrap and his origins as purple guy/the murderer? By the way I secretly call him the zombie animatronic as even in death his spirit is inhabiting his tomb(geo hikari the 2nd)

Bonnie: I feel as if he's my brother. I treat him like one, but I'm a bit wary at the fact that he used to have PG in him.

PG: Look, I'm a changed man (sorta).

Goldie and Tobon: Same.

Katelyn: Wait, YOU are the one that used a suit AND killed children? You are in SO much trouble!

(Katelyn chases PG away)

Noxy: Three!

3) D: love me foxy (guest)

Foxy: What?

Noxy: Excuse me, miss (sorry if you are a guy) but this is MY FOXY. TOUCH HIM AND YOU DIE. Hehe!

Foxy: Cool it, hon. They just be a fan.

Noxy: Grrrr...

Karote: Should we move on?

Ciaran: I think so.

4) Goldie why don't you just paint yourself brown again? (Angel B. Witchen)

Goldie: Well, I do miss being with the kids. Maybe Freddy and I could switch!

Freddy: However, you don't have any eyes. That's a bit creepy for the kids.

Whispy: To fix that, you'd need a whole new endoskeleton!

Noxy: Eyup.

Foxy: Ye calm, hon?

Noxy: Yurp. Bye! Once more, I will shout out birthdays! If you are a guest, tell me a name you want to be called!


	14. Chapter 14: Name I'm lazy

Noxy: Sup, everybody! No one new will be coming for a while. Too many animatronics are here.

Moon: Does that mean I'm the last?

Noxy: For a little bit, yeah.

Moon: Cool!

PG: Hey! Why haven't I gotten any questions?

Katelyn: Because you broke the rules!

PG: Woah, woah! I'm sorry! I'm making up for it!

Katelyn: How?

PG: I'm fixing up Springtrap!

Bonnie: You? How?

PG: I've been working here for a while. I've figured out how to handle you guys.

Noxy:Cool. On to the questions!

1) To freddy: can you please hug bonnie and is it true that if someone poke your nose it will make a little honkimg sound? (Ghost)

Fredboy:*blushes* Uh... H-hug Bonnie?

Bonnie: Why... Why not? *puts arms out*

(The two hug, blush, and separate)

Fredboy: A-anyways... My nose-

(Whispy pokes Freddy's nose and runs)

Katelyn: WHISPY! RULES! DO THEY MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?

(chases Whispy)

Fredboy: *sigh* Yup.

2) To toy Freddy can you please stop harassing old Freddy I'm getting creeped out here. Its obvious old Freddy doesn't like you in that way.(gel hikari the 2nd)

(All but Marry, BB, and BG *BB and BGare eating waffles* look at Fredster)

Fredster: NEVER! He loves me! He's just shy.

Fredboy: NO I DO NOT!

May-May: I'm out. This is going to end with something I don't wanna see.

(Fredster shuts down)

Noxy: There. Happy?

May-May: Very.

3) Dear tavish: have you ever seen one of these it's a spare I have. *hands tavish a sangheili energy sword* it might take time to get used to but it's a good blade.( KnightofSangheli)

Tavish: Och, waw! Ah hink I'll gang test thes hin' it! Ootwith!

(Translation: Oh, wow! I think I'll go test thin thing out! Outside!)

(Tavish runs outside, Ciaran and Foxy following)

Noxy: Alrighty then! That's all for now! Next time, I want to introduce my daughter and her friend! The best part: the 'friend' is a boy! Bye!


	15. Chapter 15: Jay!

Noxy: Heyo! Noxy here! We have a guest today! Jay!

(a female white lemur with maroon stripes on her tail, red eyes, and a navy cloak on comes in by The-Labyrinth-Maze)

Jay: Hello!

Noxy: She's only gonna be here for today, though. So, Jay, do you know the animatronics?

Jay: Some.

Noxy: Like~?

Jay: I know Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, and Foxy, because of this lovely person next to me. *points to Noxy*

Noxy: Okay, then! Question time!

1) Paxitron: BB &amp; JJ do you like pie?

BB: Who's JJ?

BG: I think they call me that.

BG: Well, if pies taste like walls...*licks wall* Then yes!

ToBon: Um... Pies don't taste like walls... People don't exactly like the taste of walls...

Jay: That is true you *************. *says in Russian accent*

Noxy: JAY!

Katelyn: Does ANYONE care about the rules?!

Jay: Not really~

Noxy: Umm... Jay? Don't tick her off! Look what she did to Whispy!

( Whispy is sitting in a chair with one eye, no arm costume, and a cut on her muzzle)

Jay: I've had worse. *says Russian*

Katelyn: Grrr...

Goldie: Ah... She's so cute when she-

(Katelyn looks confused at Goldie)

Goldie: Uh...*runs to kitchen*

BG: I love P.I.E.!

Noxy: You've eaten pie?

BG: Eaten? No! I watch them while they sleep.

(Johnny Ghost opens door)

JG: What?

BG: Yo good lookin~

(JG runs away)

Jay: *trying not to laugh* Oh my glob.

Noxy: NEXT!

2) Ionamoon: Vincent, meet your genderbend, Viktoria... *runs away from all the murder*

PG: Who? Wait, I have a questions for you peoples. Why did everyone just decide that my name is Vincent? It isn't!

Noxy: Then what is it?

Jay: Is it Scott?

PG: You... * runs away*

Noxy: By the way! Spring trap is now in the asking!

ST: Hello. *says in Russian voice*

Noxy: Nyext!

3) Angel B. Witchen: To BB, BG, Mary, and Goldie: How many cans can a Tocan can if a tocan could can cans?

BG+ BB: Wha?

Marry: I don't get it... Ten?

(Goldie peeks out of kitchen)

Goldie: About 56,269...?

Jay: I really don't know anymore...

Noxy: Well, then, Lohan is all! By the way, on my channel, I uploaded a random video that you can offer truth or dares! Please call on someone then ask both a truth AND a dare. Thanks! Bye!


	16. Chapter 16: Updating again

**Another update:**

**1) I'm sorry, but I won't be accepting any more OC's anymore. I have gotten many. If you still want to put one in, I most likely will not use them.**

**2) Summer is coming! I will be able to update more!**

**3) I need truths and dares! Please ask both!**

**Enjoy! Have a good life, and please check out my friend The-Labyrinth-Maze! Also, subscribe to my channel!**


	17. Chapter 17: Back!

**Uuuugh... This is the second time typing this... LavenderCrystalOfRoses, I Have not ignored your question. I did do it when I first typed this, but I'm really tired. So, I'll do it next time. If I don't, please remind me. Also, please ask a lot! I am running out of questions! Warning: Starred out curse word!**

Noxy: Heyo! I'm back from vacation!

Foxy: Where did Ye go?

Noxy: Somewhere~

Ciaran: Why can't you tell us?

Noxy: Reasons...

Moon: Just tell us!

Noxy: No. Question time!

1) To the foxes what are your thoughts on the phantom animatronics with the others? By: geo hikari the 2nd

Vixen: Well, they're sorta like the toys. They're us, but not. So... I guess they scare me a bit... They don't care if their scares end up with the death of the guard.

Foxy: Aye. Th' Phantom Balloon Boy scares me most. The lad loves scarin' the guard, especially if they get caught by Spring.

ST: What about me?

Foxy: Only that ye be a heartless animatronic that enjoys killin'.

ST: True.

Noxy: Next!

2) Ok I have a question for Foxy. Do you like My Little Pony? *hides* By: Guest

Foxy: Well... Aye. I may not be a 'brony', as Noxy calls it. But, I'll watch it when I be bored.

Karote: You can admit that?

Foxy: Aye!

Whispy: I like MLP! But not... The babies...

3) Freddy, what is your favorite video game? By: Paxitron

Freddy: Hmm... I haven't played many, but I do like Piano games on the IPad.

Fredster: I like Five Nights At F***boy's 2... Don't you, baby? *nudges Freddy*

Freddy: Um... No.

Noxy: Next~

4) Fredboy, twerk to all about that bass. By: Ionamoon

Freddy: Please tell me they mixed up Fredster's name and mine...

Noxy: I don't know, but do it! *shoves him on stage and puts on song*

Freddy: Please don't make me-

*Bonnie watches hopefully*

Freddy: Fine...

Tavish: I want to see this...

*Freddy starts twerking unhappily*

-after song ends-

Freddy: There. Happy?

All but BB and BG: Yeah!

BB and BG: Eww...

Noxy: Well, that's all! Remember, I'll shout out b-day months! And please ask questions, but make sure they-

Katilin: FOLLOW THE RULES.

Noxy: Indeed. A Shyguy, I could not use your dares AT ALL. Please do not curse. Bai!


	18. Chapter 18: Accepting 2 OC's!

**Sorry, peeps. This isn't a new chapter. I just need something from you guys. I am writing a story sorta like Dangan Ronpa that has a bunch of characters from different stories, games, and movies. I would like to get some OC's. Just be warned: They will be bad and I will control their personalities. Here are the requirements:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Abilities:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Weapons:**

**Mercy or Merciless:**

**Thank you! I will only be accepting two, so please don't feel offended if I don't choose yours. Also, I sugguest listening to the song The Game of Life by JubyPhonic. It also inspired me. Nox out!**

**N~**


	19. Chapter 19: Uuuuuuuuuugh

**Hey, peeps. So, just some more updating. First, I have chosen the winners of the OC thingy... Sorry... I'm, like, REALLY out of it right now... Anywho, congrats to SharkLord and TheBronipegusistersStudios! Also, sorry I haven't been updating much. I'm all caught up in vacation, reading manga, and YouTube. And, also, I'm gonna be completely honest. I wish more people would actually read, reply, and comment on my actual stories. I try my best. I am pretty new to "professional writing", but I try. So, please check them out. Sorry if you're unhappy with me now. Also, I've kinda lost almost all inspiration. If anyone knows of an inspirational story, manga, or song, please do tell. Nox out.**

**N~**


	20. Chapter 20: Sorry

Sorry, guys. I've lost almost all inspiration for everything here. If it comes back, I'll continue. Once more, really sorry.

N~


	21. Chapter 21: DEEAAD

You've probably already noticed that I've been doing nothing. I am dead. No inspiration at all... Ao, until I find inspiration... Sorry. N~ 


	22. Chapter 22: I LIVE YouTube Q's!

**Hey, guys! Sorry I've kinda been dead for a while. I'd like to ask you guys to ask questions for any of the se characters:**

**Toy Freddy**

**Fredbear**

**Golden Freddy**

**Freddy Fazbear**

**Chica**

**Bonnie**

**Foxy**

**Kit (Tiny Foxy)**

**Me (Kat)**

**My friend (Sofi)**

**Riolu**

**Murkrow**

**Guildmaster Mew**

**Please feel free to ask them anything ye like, as long as it's appropriate and does NOT curse. This will be for my YouTube channel. We are celebrating 50 subscribers! If ye wanna check us out, my channel is called WinterKat. Have a nice day!**

**-K-**


	23. Chapter 23: New info

*Freddy walks onto stage, a single spotlight on him*

Freddy: We are very sorry for not updating. Please continue to ask questions, the author would like to continue this. Also, we have a few things you guys might not like, or might be cool with. Bonnie?

*The spotlight moves to shine on Bonnie, looking quite dapper today with a black bow tie and black hat*

Bonnie: Due to the author's stupidity and lack of continuity, she will not be using OC's in the Q and A any more. However, if you wish to have your OC drawn how she thinks it would be (Based on your own description), feel free to put in a comment with your OC. However, she will not be doing this often. Anything she draws should be uploaded to her Deviantart account. Next, Chica.

*The spotlight moves once more to now shine on Chica, who is wearing a nice pink bow*

Chica: The author will also be cutting her own OC Noxy from the Q and A. As well as any human character from the FNAF series. She stinks at writing for humans. Now onto Foxy.

*The spotlight moves a bit, but stops. The sound of glass breaking and metal is heard as the spotlight shuts off. After a few seconds, Foxy is illuminated by Chica shining a flashlight at him*

Foxy: The characters from FNAF 4 and FNAF World will be joining the main crew, too. Please do not ask any of the Sister Location animatronics yet. Now that just about rounds up our update.

*All of the lights turn on, revealing everyone's OCs waving goodbye. Katelyn from cwine, Karote from SuperPvPNoob, Jason from JasonTheWolf91, Ciaran from KnightofSangheli, Tavish from DoctorBeck, Zoey from DerpJJ, Patch and Taz (I'm sorry I couldn't find the creator), and Moon from EndmasterMoon. Then, they all part to show the unused OCs. They all wave along.*

Gold: That's all for today. The author will update as much as she can and asks you to continue asking questions or Dares/Truths! Check out her YouTube channel WinterKat for FNAF plush videos and have a nice day!


	24. Chapter 24: THE PIT

*Author walks in*

Dang, guys! You're so cool! I'm all pooped out and ye try to help! Thanks so much :D. Now let's get to the questions!

1) PatchThePirateCat: 2.i dare all of the ocs to say there crushes and if they dont they are gonna have to jump into the...FAN PIT OF DEATH!(points to pit full of mental fans and fangirls) Author: Btw I already watched all AoT :3

*Foxy and Mangle try to run, but Chica throws them in their pit. A huge flood surrounds them, and within seconds, they're gone*

Freddy: Where are my fans..? *Looks down and only a few people are there* Not like I don't appreciate you few but why do-

*Chica pushes him in and the few fans around him glomp the poor bear*

Fredster: YES COME TO ME! *Jumps into pit, but nobody catches him*

*The Bonnies hold hands and jump in together, immediately getting swarmed while BB and BG run away*

Marry: How come they get to leave?

Tochi: They're kids, we can't traumatize children.

Marry: Is it my turn now?

Chica+Tochi: Yup.

Marry: Oookay. Let's get this over with. *Flops into pit and nearly gets torn apart* THIS IS HORRIFYING!

*The Chicas gulp and nervously glance at each other, then close their eyes and jump in*

Narrator: And they were never heard from again.

2) Paxitron: Foxy, Did you know that you are AWESOME X 97.5 FOR EVAH

Foxy: AYE I BE TH AWESOMEST OF EM ALL! Thank ye.

Mangle: I am too, right?

Foxy: Sure... *Mumbles* No.

3) Angel B. Witchen: And Goldie why don't you just paint yourself brown again?

Gold: I don't really wanna, I like being gold! Though, I would like some new eyes...

BB: Nah, you look better without eyes!

BG: And funnier!

Gold: Shaddap!

Freddy: If he turns brown, does that means I'm not special anymore?

Tobon: Maybe! *Shrugs*

**That's all for today, I don't have many questions! Please ask more! Anything that doesn't curse! Also, you can ask the main cast (Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Gold) as well as Fredster, Little Foxy, Mangle, and Fredbear to do anything you could do irl! See ya!**

**-K-**


	25. COME ON PEOPLE

C'mon, guys! I can't continue withou more questions! There are no stupid questions here! Please, guys. If you want me to continue, then ASK!

*Inserts picture of me crying dramatically*

PLZ


	26. Chapter 26:Hiya!

Alright, peeps! I have uploaded the 50th Sub Celebration video! Go check it out to see if your question was used!

-K-


End file.
